A Very Merry Christmas In the Internet
by Erkthmaine Alexandria
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, and sensei gave the ninjas a week off... or more? The ninjas were separated into their own sides, until Jay made something up... a chatroom! Filled with embarrassing moments, weird plots, just read! Rated T for Llamas.
1. A LAME INTRODUCTION!

**First note: Sorry for all of those readers who just read a Very Merry Christmas in the Internet, but it was just deleted by... idk. But I'm still posting, although in a rather different account, for the sake of the poeple who are still eager to. And so... VIOLA! HOPE THE REPORTER COULD UNDERSTAND THE OPINION OF THE READERS!**

* * *

**Okay, I know it's barely Christmas yet, but I'm writing this and i'm stopping at Christmas, sharp. XP**

**WARNING, this story is out of total randomness, and weirdness, thanks to a idea in my mind that was nagging me for a while. After I reread it, I think it made no sense and humor at all, but still I'm posting it and placing the category as humor! BAHAHAH =3**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to grab a candy cane! =D**

**ALERT! SOME NINJAS STARRING IN THIS STORY MAY NOT HAVE THEIR OWN PERSONALITY! But if you wanna see (some) funny parts, STICK WITH THIS STORY! XD**

**WELCOME, TO MAH SECOND( and quite small) FACE OF WRITINGEEE!**

* * *

Reanne: Christmas present for Sensei Wu, shoot.

Kai: Tea bags.

Jay: Tea bags.

Lloyd: Tea bags.

Ashlyn: Tea bags.

Will: Tea bags.

Cole: Tea bags.

Zane:...I would also give the same.

Nya: Tea bags.

Reanne:... Seriously?

Kai: Well, that's the only present that doesn't end up in the trash can.

Lloyd: I sacrificed uncle my best ruby candy! I saved it for, like two months to buy that lollipop, and I'm such a good nephew, I gave that thing to him! And guess what? I found it in the trash can a month later, and it was too musty to even lick!

Nya: I bought him Grey Earl tea bags, so I pretty much saw it in the kitchen cupboards. My present survived.

Jay: I spent a year- hear me, a YEAR, to make a personal pouring tea bot just like what Zane's father did for sensei, and it was in the dump! Man, that guy's a Christmas humbug!

Ashlyn: I got him a new bamboo stick, because I saw his was rotting away, and next I was sent to throw it away. Amazing, right?

Reanne: Sarcasm all around...

Will: I bought him white dye for his shirt, and I found it in the trash bin too!

Cole: Jay, remember the last time I gave Sensei a present for Christmas Eve? I saw it in the trash can the next day!

Jay: Yeah, and partly Sensei don't wear speedos.

Kai:... You gave a ninety year old man Speedos?

Cole: What's wrong with sensei wearing swimming trunks?

Reanne:... *coughing*

Will: I envy Nya.

Nya: When will we hit China Town?

Lloyd: I'm not going, but bring me a extra box of Pu Er tea, please, people?

Jay: You have feet, don't you?

Lloyd: Aw, C'mon! Just this once...?

Reanne: *snorts* always that sentence. Who helped you bought your presents last year?

Nya: I wonder why did Garmadon even still love his son.

Kai: The wonders of the world! YONDER WHERE TO GREEN GUY STANDS!

Jay: IKR!

Lloyd: I will kill you people.

Jay: Hey Kai, remember someone gave Sensei a present too? It was anonymous, but it was worse than Speedos!

Kai: *frowns to remember* Was it last year?

Jay: *rolls eyes* Yes, grandma!

Kai: Don't call me that, WOMEN! YOU KNOW THAT INCIDENT WAS A D.C HIS TORY! Anyways, what was it?

Jay: Guess.

Lloyd: A tutu?

Cole: boxing gloves!

Will: Lotion?

Nya: Shirts?

Reanne: Tissue Bags.

Ashlyn: Tea bags.

Zane: Glitter powder, I expect?

Kai: Wait... no! It was a pair of pink bunny slippers!

Jay: Exactly! And guess what? Sensei actually wore it for the whole day!

Ashlyn: Why would he wear bunny slippers?

Cole: Someone says it was swapped from his usual straw slippers as a Christmas prank.

Lloyd: *whistles innocently*

Reanne: Typical.

Lloyd: Why are you guys looking at me? Do I have a pimple on my nose?

Cole:...

Lloyd: Eheh, heh, heh... OH LOOK! SQUIRREL! XD *flees*

Kai: Da heck?

* * *

Lloyd:...

Will:...

Reanne:...

Cole:...

Kai:...

Jay:...

Ashlyn:...

Zane: I don't get it. Why are you guys so...speechless?

Kai: I can't believe this.

Jay: Sensei is possessed by Santa.

Cole: Not. Not once he gave us that permission.

Ashlyn: This. Is. Epic! Dude, I can't believe he gave us a week off for Christmas!

Lloyd: Uncle never gave us any breaks off from training! Something went off his cracker!

Reanne: Um, before Sensei hear us and change his mind, let's pack up first...

Nya: Oh, boy.

Lloyd: Hey, why not visit Cole's aunt's mansion? I heard she has great cookies.

Cole: LLOYD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK ABOUT MY AUNT!

Lloyd: What's wrong with good cookies?

Kai: You have a AUNT? Why didn't you tell me?

Cole: My life's ruined...

Lloyd: You're welcome.

Reanne: Who's voting to go to Cole's aunt's house?

Lloyd: me!

Ashlyn: I'm going with Reanne.

Cole: O-Oh? Okay, that might not be so bad.

Zane: I'm sorry, I'll have to attend Kai's Grandma's Christmas family reunion with Kai.

Will: I'm going too... sorry guys.

Jay: me too!

Nya: I'm staying back with Sensei.

Lloyd: You have a Grandma? Pffffft HAHAHAHAHA *faints in laughter*

Kai: *looks at Cole* I know how you feel now, bro.

Cole: Thanks, man. *brofists with Kai*

* * *

Lloyd: Okay, question time! Presents for Cole's Aunt and Kai's Grandma, shoot!

Reanne: Baking Powder.

Ashlyn: Baking materials

Lloyd: Knitting kits.

Cole: A apron.

Kai: A pair of blue socks.

Will: Vintage tea cups.

Zane: A movie CD. I spent a year of salary for it.

Lloyd: Wait, a movie?

Kai: Seriously, Nindroid, you're really acting weird. Like, weird, weird.

Will: What? How is giving a granny a movie flick weird?

Zane: I simply don't understand.

Cole: Kai, Remember the last time Jay gave his mother a smoochy moochie movie clip?

Jay: *goes red* Hey, I didn't know it would become a food for the llama, so quit talking about it!

Reanne: Oh, I jolly missed a lot.

* * *

**Was it really weird? Lame? horrendous? I really suck in introduction! But still, the fun part is along the way, waiting to be updated, so stay tuned, and review!**

**P.S. CANDIESSS! XD**


	2. Chatroom Chaos

**Hey, people who stuck with me through the lame introduction! here's the next bits! Enjoy! XD**

***WARNING- some Ninjas were might not have the original personality, cuz of the SILLINESS! BAHAHAHA lol.**

* * *

Lloyd2004:...

Jay1995: May I help you, sir? =3

Kai2283: Seriously? Chatrooms?

Will1998: Who even frickin thought of this?

Cole1995: Well, I knew I shouldn't have repaired the wifi signal.

Zane1995: Jay has been mumbling about being too 'separated' with you guys, so a certain guy introduced him this site... what was is again? Boredoo chatters (don't look up in Google, it's just a fake random name)?

Jay1995: Hey, I hid from Kai's grandma for, like the WHOLE day, just to make this accounts and give it to you guys, so we can talk, and you complained? That's what I got? How thoughtful.

Ashlyn1998: Jay, you know there is something called 'cellphones'.

Jay1995: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FREAKING MANNERS?!

***Manners just jumped off a random cliff and died because of heart attack.***

Will1998: See?

Reanne1998: Okay, that was weird.

Kai2283: Wait. You. Were. Hiding. From. My. Grandma.

Jay1995: FOR YEH OWN GOODE! +D

Kai2283: Did you know that I was ordered to clean the whole house bathroom, three floors high, five rooms wide, a swimming pool for extra, which was supposed to be HALF of YOUR work?

Will1998: Kai was like, hunting you down when his granny asked you to clean off the house, but you were nowhere to be seen.

Zane1995: Worse, he can't do Spinjitzu here, so he could only have the help of a broom, mop and a bucket of water.

Jay1995: Really? Whew. I knew the roof's a awesome place to hide.

Kai2283: DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Reanne1998: I'm just happy there's a wifi signal here.

Ashlyn1998: IKR? I wondered how did I survive with only Mario video games for the last year.

Cole1995: Mah aunt rock sometimes... XD

Will1998: Those were the days...

Kai2283: DIIIEEEE! DDDDIIIEEEEE! DIEEEEE!

Cole1995: Well, Sensei won't let any Wifi signals on board for no reason.

Zane1995: You might know the main reason. Sensei's kind enough to let us purchase the video games, and that's enough entertainment for the year.

Jay1995: Well, to you it is, duh.

Lloyd2004: Why this site, Jay?

Jay1995: Oh, another ungrateful kid.

Lloyd2004: I'm not a kid! Just freaking answer my question! D:

Jay1995: Why not?

Kai2283: BURRRRRRNNNNNNN!

Cole1995: Ugh, just ignore Kai.

Will1998: Well, I think Facebook is way better than this site.

Lloyd2004: A supporter! Yay!

Cole1995: No. NOT FACEBOOK.

Reanne1998: Why not? It has games, even better chatrooms, and a lot of awesome things!

Ashlyn1998: You guys are a bunch of outdated ninjas.

Jay1995: Just...no.

Zane1995: Well, if you guys aren't telling them, I am.

Lloyd2004: What's the matter with Facebook?! TELL ME, MINION!

Cole1995: After this, I am so gonna rip your head off when I reach your room.

Jay1995: Well, the only button you see in that damn site is **POKE**!

Zane1995: At first, it wasn't so bad. Then the times of Lloyd poking increased, and-

Jay1995: Kai got mad one day, and he suddenly yelled at Lloyd for all the pokes.

Cole1995: And Lloyd got mad too, then he challenged him.

Lloyd2004: IT WAS A AWESOME POKING MAYHEM! =DD

Jay1995: Strangely, it attracted the four of us, and we ended up just staring at the computer and clicking the 'poke' sign for the whole solid week.

Zane1995: Sensei got mad for us not training, and managed to deactivate our accounts and threw the four laptops down the ship.

Cole1995: I mean, literally threw it.

Jay1995: *sniff* It cost, like, a fortune for us, and he just slammed them down a building!

Reanne1998: *trollface* too bad for you people.

Will1998: ROFL.

Kai2283: DIEEEEEEEE! DIEEEE!

Lloyd2004: Haha, very funny, and OH LOOK! A SPACESHIP! :DDDDD

**Lloyd2004 flees.**

Cole1995: God, that boy need help. You call this drama?

Jay1995: Zane, where is Kai now? Is it safe for me to go down, like right now?

Zane1995: I'm afraid the only exit down to the upper ground floor is guarded by Kai, who is holding his new phone and a... pitchfork?

Jay1995: WHAT?! HOW DID HE GET A PITCHFORK?! At least the attic ladder got smashed up by Kai's nephew.

Will1998: Kai's a UNCLE?!

Kai2283: SOMEONE SUMMON THE RAIN!

Jay1995: We don't have a Ninja of water here. SUCKAAAAAA. =D

Reanne1998: I'm at least a few thousand kilometers away, so don't call me. *whistles*

Will1998: I have nothing to do with this... Sorry Kai, but I can hear your grandma calling me so...

**Will1998 slammed the Mac shut and flees out of terror.**

Ashlyn1998: I'm with Reanne, so you can't do anything...

Kai2283: GODAMMIT! JAY YOU SMELLY LITTLE ******* ^%#$# ! COME DOWN NOW!

Jay1995: NEVAAAAAAAAA! XDDDDD

Cole1995: Oh boy.

Zane1995: Wait, I sense...rain.

Jay1995: WHAT?! Get your senses right, Zane! I am not going down wet and get tortured by Kai! D=

Ashlyn1998: Wait, I thought December's supposed to snow.

Reanne1998: Kai's grandma live in a tropical land, duh.

Kai2283: OH GOODY! BWAHAHAHAHAH!

Reanne1998: Um, is that normal for Kai?

Zane1995: Unfortunately, no.

Jay1995: SOMEONE CALL 911! A HEAVILY MENTAL ABUSED MAN IS THREATENING ME WITH A PITCHFORK! DDDDDXX

Cole1995: *silence* *snickers* Too bad, lightning boy.

Jay1995: DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!

Cole1995: Jay, I just got bad news.

Jay1995: Wait, Zane's right. I'm right under a water full cloud. Damn.

Zane1995: It's not or never, Jay.

Ashlyn1995: Jay, you can't be there forever. Now or later, you still get killed by Kai.

Reanne1998: Ashlyn's right.

Kai2283: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME TO YOUR HELL!

Jay1995: *gulps sadly* Why does it have to be me?

**Jay1995 jumps down to face his death.**

**Kai2283 left take his revenge on Jay with a pitchfork murder.**

Cole1995:...Wonder if Jay makes it.

Reanne1998: You never know, eh?

Ashlyn1998: Sad, he never get to write his will.

Zane1995: It's 10 in the night here, and everyone slept, except for us. So Kai can literally kill him off his head.

Cole1995: Zane, did you see the killing sequence?

Zane1995: I hear...screams, and a glass smashing. Then Kai went berserk, and tried to stab Jay.

Ashlyn1998: I wonder how Sensei will react with this.

Reanne1998: 'GET YA BLOODY HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!'

Cole1995: The heck?

Zane1995: I don't think it's amusing for now.

**Ashlyn1998 logged off.**

**Reanne1998 logged off.**

**Zane1995 logged off.**

Cole 1995: So... how am I supposed to log off?

* * *

**So...was it lame? Worse? This was written out of fun, but it would be awesome if you can review! XD Thanks!**


	3. ALL BECUZ OF A JOKE! DX

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**1) IF YOU'RE A BIG FAN OF COLE AND ZANE, I DON'T THINK YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**2) THERE MIGHT BE SICK CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER (hey, it's not rated T for no reason, right?), THANKS TO MY BRO'S IDEA! XD**

**IF YOU SURVIVED THOSE TO WARNINGS, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Kai2283: What? What happened?

Jay1995: Kai, your granny's calling you for the dishes! And the roof's supposed to be mah hiding place, not yours! D=

Kai2283: LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Zane1995: Quit your caps locks!

Jay1993: NEVAAAAAA! DDDD= GET DOWN KAI, BEFORE I CALL THE MARINES, OR LET YOU TASTE THE WRATH OF WHAT I TASTED LAST NIGHT!

Kai2283: THE MARINES WON'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR STUPID CALL!

Jay1995: YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T USE MY SPINJITZU HERE, LASS!

Kai2283: I AM NOT A LASS, LADY! D=

**Zane1995 gives up.**

Jay1995: JUST FREAKING GET DOWN! I HAVE MAH PIE UP THERE!

Kai2283: Ooh, pie?

Jay1995: Oh, nonononono. Not pie, a clump of poop with poison in it.

Kai2283: *licks lips* PIEEEEEE

Jay1995: Don't you dare. Don't you freaking dare.

Kai2283: Is it that golden, yummy looking one that was hanging on the antenna?

Jay1995: Kai, get down before I do something so bad it'll make the greatest lawyer in the world fall off a cliff.

Kai2285: I don't give a shiz.*takes pie and munches on it* Hmm... seed pie, needs some sugar, though.

Jay1995: **THAT WAS FOR NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Jay breaks internet antenna and starts collecting machine gun for Kai2283's death.**

Lloyd2004: DUDE DUDE DUDE COLE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THE DARE!

Reanne1998: IKR! OMFG THAT WAS EPIC

Cole1995: FOR A SQUIRREL'S SAKE QUIT IT TALKING ABOUT IT! MY AUNT WILL KILL ME! D=

**Will1998 mended the internet antenna and logs on.**

Will1998: Oh, god, Kai's grandma will kill Kai and Kay for this mess! DX

Cole1995: What? What happened?

Will1998: ALL BECUZ OF A PIE! D=

Lloyd2004: Whoa, slow down, man.

Will1998: Okay, Kai's grandma was calling Kai for helping her for the gardening, and Jay volunteers to look for him. Then Jay found Kai at the hiding spot, and he got mad, and Kai ate a pie that was supposed to be for Nya.

Ashlyn1998:... oh.

Will1998: BTW, what are you guys talking about? What dare? =D

Cole1995: What? Are YOU talking about?

Lloyd2004: *nudge* *nudge* *smirk*

Cole1995: LLOYD QUIT IT!

Lloyd2004: BLOWN! :D

Will1998: *mind blown* WHAAAAAAAT?

Ashlyn1998: You see, Cole was playing truth or dare with us when his aunt was brining us to a llama field, and Lloyd dared Cole to eat the llama's poop!

Reanne1998: But it... *choke* kinda didn't go as we expected it to. XD

Cole1995: DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, WILL! THEY, UM... GOT POSSESSED BY... SPONGEBOB! :D

Will1998: COOL! I love Spongebob! =D Spongebob, go on!

Ashlyn1998: lol... Anyways, Cole tried to find poop, but the waste was just cleaned.

Reanne1998: Then...then... *hic* Cole found a clump of llama poop in the kitchen...

Lloyd2004: He tried to eat it, but he accidentally flipped the trash bin, and half of it went into the mouth, and half of it went into the soup that was supposed to be served for tonight.

Cole1995: NOOOOOO REANNE STOOOOOOOP!

Will1998: I WILL SUE YOU FROM MAKING MY CHILDHOOD IDOL SHUT UP!

Cole1995: As far as you told me, the whole show was only about a sponge and a starfish catching jellyfishes. -_-

Will1998: NO IT ISN'T! DX

Reanne998: IF IT IS, I BET COLE PLAYS BARBIE DOLL SECRETLY!

Lloyd2004: O_O YOU DO COLE?!

Cole1998: REANNE.

Reanne998: :D Dare me.

Cole1998: If this happens, I'LL EAT NERF GUNS FOR DESSERT AND WHEN I FART, SOMEONE DIES, AND I WEAR A TUTU INSIDE MY NINJA SUIT, AND I'M GAY AND I LOVE ZANE!

Reanne1998: WTH?! I thought you liked Ashlyn!

Ashlyn1998: WTF... Reanne, I'm SO gonna KILL you later!

Will1998: Jesus, Cole, you're one sick guy.

Cole1998: What? I'm just freggin' jokin'! XD

Will1998: And joking that you're gay doesn't attract girls.

**Jay1995 logs in.**

Jay1995: Kai recovered from the hospital.

Will1998: So...why isn't he online?

Jay1995: BWAHAHAHA Now's he got his own medicine back and is doing house chores! Sup? BD

Reanne1998: *Ahem...

Cole1995: Oh god...

**LLoyd2004 requests to send private picture to Jay1995.**

Jay1995: Huh?

Lloyd2004: Just accept it! XD

**Jay1995 accepts Lloyd2004's request.**

**Picture loading.**

Reanne1998: Lloyd...

Lloyd2004: I love screenshots.

Cole1995: YOU CAPTURED THE NOTE!? YOU SON OF A CHICKEN!

Jay1995: BBB-D SERIOUSY?! COLE?! YOU LOVE ZANE?!

Cole1995: IT'S ONLY A JOKE, PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?!

Ashlyn1998: That's a sick joke.

Jay1995: I HATE YOU, COLE! NOW I'M SUFFERING FROM LAUGHING DISEASE! DX

Cole1995: There is no such thing as laughing disease. |-(

Reanne1998: Well, if you're suffering from laughing disease, you might experience breath shortness, a temporary disability of talking, and you might not move.

Ashlyn1998: OWNED! XD

Cole1995: You kids watch too much Spongebob.

Will1998: CALL 911! SUE THAT MAD GUY! DDD=

Jay1998: Spongebob? You mean, the spongeguy with squarepants? BD

Reanne1998: The most awesome sponge ever, yes! =3

Cole1995: Sick kids.

Lloyd2204: I wish I was on Earth. *sniff*

**Kai2283 logged on.**

Kai2283: JAY YOU FREAKIN PESKY JERK DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WORK DID I DO, AND I ONLY GET PAID $5 BUCKS?!

Jay1995: Dunno.

Kai2283...

Ashlyn1998: OWNED! XD

Kai2283: ARGH! YOU GUYS NEVER ROCK! AND TO SAY I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY MENDING THE WIFI SIGNAL! DX

**Kai slams Mac down to kill Jay once and for all.**

Will1998: HEY! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT, I MENDED IT! DD=

Jay1995: Oh, damn...

**Jay1995 leaves to block his room's door with furniture.**

Lloyd2004: Ever noticed something? XD

Reanne1998: Yes, Jay's saving his own life.

Cole1995: Kai went to kill Jay.

Ashlyn1998: Cole's aunt's screaming.

Cole1995: WHAT?!

Reanne1998: Seriously, I can hear it from this level. Remember the llama thing?

Cole1995: GUYS, IF MY AUNT EVER HUNTS THIS PLACE, COVER MEEEEEE! DDDX

**Cole1995 flees.**

Will1998: Um, Lloyd, so... what was the question again?

Lloyd2004: Did you ever notice how different Kai's username is with ours? =D

Reanne1998: Well... I can't see any... it's his name and random numbers...

Ashlyn1998: Wait...wait... OHOHOHOH! Kai's username numbers are supposed to be his birth year!

Lloyd2004: yep, and Jay did a little... editing. XD

Will1998: So? -_-

Lloyd2004: Nothing.

**Zane1995 logs in.**

Zane1995: Did I miss anything? =3

Reanne1998: Um... since when does Zane uses internet emotions?

Lloyd2004: Uh... Kai? Jay? Anyone what lives with Kai's grandma here?

Will1998: He's been violated from Cole's later message.

**Cole1995 logs in.**

Cole1995: I TOLD YOU GUYS, IT'S A JOKE! DX I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ZANE'S CURRENT CONDITION! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!

Lloyd2004: Ooh, did your aunt kill you? =D

Cole1995: I'm in the attic now... acting as a mannequin for a white suit...

Reanne1998: If I'm not wrong, it's your aunt's wedding dress.

Lloyd2004: OMG! Can I go now and take a picture? =D

Cole1995: No, don't you-

**Lloyd2004 leaves to take camera.**

Cole1995: CRAP! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS THING?!

Zane1995: Dahling... ^w^

Reanne1998: Okay, this is weird. Will, did you check his interior controls to see if he have a too-romantic switch?

Will1998: Okay... I'll go check...

**Will1998 takes wrench and hammer to fix Zane. And a shocker.**

Ashlyn1998: Uh-oh.

Reanne1998: Now this is called possessed.

Cole1995: SOMEONE! BLOCK THE ATTIC DOOOOOOORR!

**Cole1995 leaves to get out of the dress.**

Ashlyn1998: Help yourself, dirthead. -_-

Zane1998: What happened, dearies?

Reanne1998: Soooo... what are we gonna do before Will shows up again? +D

Ashlyn1998: Um, we're just a few steps away, you know.

Reanne1998: So? =D

Ashlyn1998: Fine, I spy with my eye... a certain thing called 'Pot'...

Reanne1998: Oh, god.

Zane1995: E$^%$&UDCVOUYGFO*E&

Zane1995: OPT*(P#RUNHIP:BP

Ashlyn1998: 0_0?

**Will1998 logs in.**

Will1998: RUNN! HE'S LOOOOOOOSSEEEE!

Reane1998: What? Did you manage to fix him?

Ashlyn1998: Obviously, no.

Zane1995:VYUIFEBUGPB *&%)#OGF

Will1998: I went to his room, and he started to flirt with me, and kicked my screw and hammer to the side, and... and-

Reanne1998: AND?! AND?!

Will1998: HE PINNED ME TO THE GROUND! AND I WAS SCREAMING AND ESCAPED AND NOW HE'S PRACTICALLY A BESERK BEAR, AND I'M THE LAST POT OF HONEY IN THIS WORLD! SOS! DX

Ashlyn1998: He can always go for fish.

Reanne1998: So you didn't get to fix him. -_-

Will1998: HE ALMOST HARASSED ME! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EXPECTING?! DDD8

Reanne1998: So... where were are you?

Will1998: Under my bed.

Zane1995: Y*OYFOVBEO&*#R

Will1998: Okay I hear footsteps now... EEEKKK! SOMEONE!

Ashlyn1998: Save yourself, Will.

**Ashlyn1998 leaves chatroom. That's it.**

Reanne1998: Need to walk Cole's aunt's dog.

**Reanne1998 walks away.**

Will1998: Wait, Reanne, You're allergic to FUR! AND YOU HATED COLE'S AUNT'S POODLE! HOW COULD YOU GUYS! KAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!

* * *

**BAHAHA! WILL WILL MAKE IT?! WILL KAI EVER CALM DOWN?! XDDD THANKS FOR READING! AND REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME! XDD**


	4. BAH BAH BAH, RANDOM!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAD FOR ALL THESE CHAPTERS! XP I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM, AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO CONTINUE!**

**P.S: This Chapter is to express how I hated key pads in my smart phone. Enjoy!**

**I hope this Chapter isn't bad for you, cuz I didn't have anything to write anymore XD**

* * *

Will1998: GOD YOU GUYS WERE A BUNCH OF JERKS! I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY ZANE! DDDX

**Will1998 goes off in frustration.**

Kai2283: lol wht ahpppene?

Jay1995: Um Kai what happened to you?

Kai2283: wht is thr a pprovkr usn phn?

Lloyd2004: I bet my candy he's in mobile mode.

Cole1995: Um Kai I bet there is something in every smartphone keypad preferences called 'autocorrect'.

Kai2283: yayaay imma npt gimma uz it

Jay1995: I know you're awesome in 'crazy keypad typin' language, and you don't need to show off, cuz we have no idea what are you talkin about.

Kai2283: IM NPT AHOWUMG ODD SON CHICKEN lll

Lloyd2004: PLEASE, KAI, TURN ON YOUR AUTO CORRECT, FOR CANDY'S SAKE!

Kai2283: FINR INR

Jay1995: Good lad.

**Kai2883 leaves to fiddle with his system preferences.**

Cole1995: Seriously, that guy reminds me of my grandpa when I told him to brush his teeth.

Lloyd2004: LOL.

Jay1995: Who are you kidding? Ashlyn said we were a bunch of outdated ninjas.

Cole1995: Well, ninja's aren't supposed to be sending tweets while killing.

Lloyd2004: Well, now we do. It's the 20th century right?

jay1995: Shut up. You don't even know what Twitter is.

Lloyd2004: YES IT DO! IT'S... A BIRD'S SITE!

**Kai2283 logs in.**

Kai2283: God donut final i got thy phone fizzed! CD

Jay1998: Kai, why aren'y you using your laptop?

Lloyd2004: What canny I?

Will2004: No one brings their laptop to the shopping mall except you, Jay. -_-

Jay1995: What? I see so many people from cafeteria's doing the same! D=

Kai2283: Were propose to bought go-cart fir grand, none drunk caffeine!

Lloyd2004: PLEASE TYPE PROPERLY, FOR CHICKEN'S SAKE! DX

Kai2283: NONE ONYX CAN HELD MAMA TYPO PROB!

Jay1995: God, why?

Cole1995: Owned by a technology creation.

Lloyd2004: ikr.

Kai2883: Southern Tenant Farmers Union.

Lloyd2004: He's trying to say STFU.

Kai2283: EXAM!

Lloyd2004: Exactly?

Jay1995: Jesus, Kai, you seriously suck at typing on phones.

Kai2293: THAILAND!

Lloyd2004: Thanks?

Cole1995: Uh, Lloyd, you're officially employed as Kai's translator.

Lloyd2004: =3 Ooh, do I get anything?

Cole1995: Yeah, you get to clean my underwear.

Lloyd2004: YOU SUCK!

**Lloyd2004 stomps away in a huff.**

Jay1995: And there goes our translator.

Kai2283: lollipop.

Cole1995: Something un-special about cleaning my underwear?

Kai2283: Versa, oblivion.

Jay1995:...

**Ashlyn1998 logs in.**

Ashlyn1998: Where's Will? Zane?

Kai2283: WHEN HAPPY?!

Ahslyn1998: ... Why is Kai always standing out in chatrooms?!

**Kai2283 runs off in frustration.**

**Will1998 logs in.**

Ashlyn1998: WILL! Did Zane managed to barge into the room?!

Will1998: No... I barged into him... with a screw driver, a metal armor from the attic, and a wrench, directly from my door...

Ashlyn1998: And you screwed him.

Jay1995: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

**Will1998 posts public pictures.**

**File transfer complete.**

Will1998: Always use screenshots. |-(

Jay1995:... Cole, you owe Zane a apology.

Cole1995: WHAT?! I BET HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK AT THE JOKE! WHY? DX

Will1998: CUZ THAT'S WHY! 8D

Cole1995: Anyways, where's Nindroid now?

Will1998: In the attic, unconscious.

Jay1995: So... Will practically killed Zane.

Will1998: I SAID UNCONSCIOUS!

**Zane1995 logs in.**

Zane1995: I'm quite sure I missed something, according to the commotion erupting around here...

Jay1995: YAY! NINDROID'S ALIVE! XD

Will1998: ... he is.

Zane1995: Okay, I AM missing something.

Will1998: You don't need to know that.

Jay1995: And there goes our entertainment...

Cole1995: So...

Zane1995: So?

Ashlyn1998: Uh... sup?

Jay1995: Ooh, ooh, I know! Let's play... um... Jelly Fishing! XD

Cole1995: See, kids? Too much Spongebob makes a sick Jay! D-|

Will1998: BURNNNNN

Jay1995: No Jelly Fishing? Aw, OH I KNOW! 8D I spyyyy, with mah peeny eye...

**Cole1995 goes off, facepalming.**

**Ashlyn1998 goes to phone Kai about Jay.**

**Will1998 dials the police.**

**Zane1995 is confused.**

Jay1995: I'M OUT OF GAMES, PEOPLE! C'MON!

**Jay1995 goes to hit himself on a wall.**

**Reanne1998 logs in.**

Reanne1998: HEY GUYS! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE-

Reanne1998: Um... guys? Anyone?

Reanne1998: oh. ._.

* * *

Lloyd2004: LOLOLOLOLOL I ALMOST FORGOT THIS!

Cole1995: Forgot what? D8

**Lloyd requests to send Jay1995 a private picture.**

Jay1995: Wonder what's up this time, eh? 8D

**Jay1995 accepts request.**

**File transfer complete.**

Jay1995:...

**Jay1995 is sent off to hospital to be treated due to suffering from severe laughing disease.**

Cole1995: What?! Why the heck did Jay laugh?

Ashlyn1995: OMG I'm still laughing my head off! XD This is awesomely hilarious!

Cole1995: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED? SOMEBODY TELL ME! D:

Kai2283: PPFFTTT HAHAHAAHAHAH LOL I CAN'T STOP IT, NURSE! I NEED A NURSEE!

Zane1995: I wish I could laugh.

Cole1995: B(

Reanne1998: STUBEIPVBJIP BAHAHAHAHA COLE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT XD YOU'RE CORRUPTING MY LAUGHING BOX!

Cole1995: THERE IS NO LAUGHING BOX! AND SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Will1998: ROFL ROFL ROFL QUACK QUACK QUACK

Lloyd2004: *smirk* I feel like a boss.

Cole1995: Lloyd, you smart, awesome, handsome, powerful little kid, =3 would you do me a favor and tell me why are they laughing like drunk people?

Kai2283: HEY! I NEVER DRINK, DRUNK MAN! DX

Lloyd2004: I would've tell you earlier if you didn't say 'kid'.

Cole1995: GOD DAMMIT

Reanne1998: OH GOD, OH GOD... *suffering from bronchitis*

Lloyd2004: Okay, Cole. now you'll know why are we laughing.

Cole1995: =D

Lloyd2004: Wait for it... wait for it...

**Jay1995 logs in.**

**Jay1995 customized chatroom's wallpaper.**

**Requested everyone to refresh chatroom.**

Reanne1998: Best. Wallpaper. Ever. =DDD

Cole1995: LLOYD YOU SON OF A CHICKEN HOW DID YOU GET A PHOTO OF ME IN MAH AUNT'S WEDDING DRESS WITHOUT ME NOTICING?! DX

Lloyd2004: Awesomeness.

Cole1995: ASDFGHJKL BURN MAN! DDXXX

Lloyd2004: Make me.

**Cole1995 goes off to plan the whole chatroom's murder.**

Jay1995: ... Nah, Dirtboy won't kill us, won't he? =D

Reanne1998: He won't. He's too grateful, he'll be cuddling in the bed moaning that where can he get friends as good as us. X3

Kai2283: Or go to the black market and buy off the whole gunnery.

Lloyd2004: COLE'S A REALLY GREAT TARGET! XD

Zane1995: I think he would be in his room, gathering weapons.

Ashlyn1998: this very picture brings me joy of my life the first thing I log on. XD

Will1998: ikr.

* * *

**Was it too short, lame and awkward? Sorry, like i said I didn't know what to add anymore! But no fear, next chapter something witty on games will erupt... what will it be?**

**Spoiler: It starts with M, ends with T. Guess it yourself, and place it in the review box.**

**OH OH OH OH, I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! ^^**


	5. Gamers Ahoy

**HALOOOOO! Thanks for reading this... fic! XD If you guys were still wondering what's the 'M' and 'T', here's the answer:**

**M****inecraf****t****.**

**If you're addicted to minecraft, don't read! XD Though I still keep the app in my mac. And to those who have no idea how minecraft works, you'll get lost if you read it too... but there's something embarrassing about Kai will be revealed! 8D**

* * *

Kai2283: ARGH I DON'T FREAKING UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE LIKE PLAYING WITH BLOCKS OF STUFF ON THE SCREEN WHEN YOU CAN PLAY CALL OF DUTY!

Reanne1998: Have you checked the book 100 Whys in the World?

Will1998: -_-

Reanne1998: I'll take that as a yes.

Ashlyn1998: What is it?!

Lloyd2004: Yeah, you were spamming the whole chatroom, exactly three feets, six inches and fifteen millimeters just to complain about...what?

Kai2283: My cousin using Minecraft.

Ashlyn1998:... Seriously, minecraft?! Why would anyone even play that?

Kai2283: MY COUSIN! AND NINE MILLION OTHER PEOPLE! DX

Reanne1998: so... nine million people are playing a game where you kick blocks, craft, and hit cows for fun.

Cole1995: Who would even do that?! 8D

Will1998: Speaking of your cousin, did you know where Jay is? -w-

Zane1995: He's in his room, the door locked?

Kai2283: Wait. My cousin's not in his room.

**Jay1995 logs in.**

Jay1995: OMG MINECRAFT IS AWESOME

Kai2283: YOU PLAYED MINECRAFT?! DX

Lloyd2004: WAS IT FUN? 8D

Cole1995: Lloyd, quit it! DX

Jay1995: IT WAS SO DAMN AWESOME! XD YOU CAN BREAK STUFF, AND CRAFT INTO AWESOME STUFF LIKE PICKAXE, SWORD AND... MORE! XDDD ALL THANKS TO YOUR LOVABLE COUSIN, KAI!

Cole1995: I KNEW IT!

Kai2283: AND THAT'S JUST WASTING TIME!

Jay1995: BETTER THAN YOU TAKING A STICK AND LOOK LIKE YOU'RE CONDUCTING A OPERA TO A BUNCH OF KATY PERY POSTERS IN YOUR UNDIES WHEN YOU GET BORED!

Lloyd2004: YOU LIKE KATY PERY?! =D

Kai2283: JAY, YOU FREAKING STALKER!

Jay1995: See? I do so much more useful stuff when I play minecraft! XD

Reanne1998: I still don't get why you got obsessed with minecraft. It's just hitting stuff and making them into crappy stuff, and using them to make more. =_=

Jay1998: NO IT ISN'T! YOU HAVE TONS OF MODS, LIKE BIG VILLAGE, TELEPORTER FREAK AND STUFF LIKE THAT! YOU GUYS ARE SUCK LIKE GRANDPAS! DX

Kai2283: You're not worthy of my words anymore. -_-

Cole1995: Call of Duty 4 is so much more awesome.

Jay1995: YOU JUST SHOOT! HOW IS IT FUN! D8

Kai2283: YOU BATTLE IN SERVERS, PLAY AWESOMELY AND YOU GET LEADER BOARDS AND YOU RANK UP! NOT PLAYING WITH MAN MADE OF BLOCKS!

Jay1995: YOU LEVEL UP IN MINECRAFT TOO! DX

Ashlyn1995: BY KILLING COWS!

Reanne1998: IT SHOULD BE CALLED COWALICIOUS RATHER THAN MINECRAFT!

Jay1995: WHO SAID YOU CAN ONLY KILL COWS!?

Kai2283: ME!

Jay1995: KAI YOU RETARDED FREAK!

Lloyd2004: Jay... did you say that Minecraft can upgrade your stalking skills? =3

Will1998: NO.

Jay1995: HE'S NOT ASKING YOU, WILL! DX Yes, Lloyd, you can get so much way better skills to stalk Cole. XD

Cole1995: Lloyd, be a good kid and don't listen to false information. Santa will put you in the 'naughty' list, remember? And Spongebob won't want you anymore!

Lloyd2004: Can you teach me how to play? =3

Jay1995: In your FACE, Cole. XD

Cole1995: |-( you'll see, Lloyd. You'll see... WHO WANTS TO PLAY CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS?

Jay1995: SAY NO IF YOU WANT MORE STALKING PICTURES FROM LLOYD! XD

Reanne1995: YES!

Kai2283: ME!

Zane1995: I would like to try it out too.

Will1998: SORRY, MINECRAFTER! :D

Ashlyn1998: NO ONE PLAYS MINECRAFT EXCEPT FOR LAME RETARDS! XD

COle1995: IN YOUR FREAKING FACE, JAY! 8D YOU ARE OFFICIALLY OUTNUMBERED!

Jay1995: BURNNNN NO ONE PLAYS CALL OF DUTY 4 EXCEPT FOR CRAZY CHICKENS! DX

Lloyd2004: WE WILL SEE, COLE... *Moonwalks away* WE WILL SEE...

**Lloyd2004 accidentally trips on rock and knocks out.**

Jay1995: *looks at high heaven* GOD, WHY DOES GOD DON'T LET MINECRAFTERS GO LUCKY?! WHYYYYYYY?

Kai2283: Cuz you suck.

Jay1995: Have fun playing Call of Babies, kids.

Cole1995: And you have fun playing Cowalicious, retard.

* * *

**Okay, I admit, this is kinda lame, but you can proceed to the other chapter if you feel awkward! DX SORRY!**


	6. Reindeer snow, tomato

**SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! =D AND HERE!**

* * *

Kai2283: SOMEONE! GET ME OUT!

Will1998: Chill, hot head! You're gonna be FESTIVE! 8D

Cole1995: lol what happened?

Lloyd2004: 8D Something happened.

Jay1995: AWW YOUR GRANNY IS SO THOUGHTFUL! AND QUIT HIDING IN THE ROOF! DX

Reanne1998: Okay, I seriously DON'T GET IT.

Zane1995: Um, Kai, I don't think I can cover you now.

Kai2283: JUST DO IT! SAY A CRAZY LAMMA IN SPONGEBOB T SHIRT IS CHASING ME WITH A TENNIS RACKET SAYING 'I LOVE SPEEDOS'!

Cole1995: That makes complete sense.

Jay1995: C'mon, Kai! You're not that gutless, aren't you? =D

Lloyd2004: TELL ME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!

Kai2283: QUIT QUOTING LYIRCS! DX ZANE I BEG YOU PLEASE, DON'T LET MY AUNT LAND A STEP ON THE ATTIC DOOR!

Zane1995: She did.

Ashlyn1998: SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED OR I'LL BOMB YOUR HOUSE!

Kai2283: PLEASE! DO IT!

Will1998: What if I say your family is forcing you to wear a reindeer costume and slam a tomato on your nose for a family photo so it could look 'festive and sweet'?

Reanne1998: I would run away from home.

Ashlyn1998: I'll need a machine gun.

Cole1995: I rather call the SWAT.

Lloyd2004: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO KAI?! OMFG 8D

Cole1995: ROFL LOLOLOLOL

Ashlyn1998: LAUGHING DISEASE STRIKES AGAIN! XDDD

Kai2283: WILL?

Will1998: Yes? =3

Kai2283: BURN.

Will1998: You're welcome.

Jay1995: Oh, Kai~! Your aunt's calling you for fitting! 8D

Kai2283: ZANE!

Zane1995: I am terribly sorry, Kai.

Kai2283: *whimpers* *sniff*

Ashlyn1998: Run, Kai, run for your dear life! 8D

Reanne1995: AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING A LLAMA!

Kai2283: WTH is that for? D=

Reanne1998: Fun.

Will1998: KAI PUT THE TOMATO ON BEFORE IT ROTS AND KILLS YOU!

Kai2283: I RATHER GET KILLED! DX

Lloyd2004: I bet he would look soooo cute in that!

Jay1995: Speaking of cute, Aunt wants you to apply blush! XD

Kai2883: WHAAAAAAT?! WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO APPLY MAKE UP!?

Jay1995: I dunno, a reindeer's face has?

Kai2283: A REINDEER DON'T USE MAKE UP! D=

Zane1995: To be specific, no.

Kai2283: See? NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE MY AUNT BARGES IN!

Jay1995: Too late. ^w^

Kai2283: WTH?! AAHHHHHHHHH JAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! DX

Jay1995: Have a nice makeover! X3

Lloyd2004: And don't forget to send a pic to me!

Jay1995: We will, buddy! =D

Kai2283: BUR(P#&FPBD

**Kai2283 tries to outrun death.**

**Kai2283 lost connection.**

Ashlyn1998: Um... Kai?

Reanne1998: OMG Jay can you describe the situation now?

Jay1995: I dunno... Aunt is dragging Kai into his little cousin sister's bedroom...

Zane1995: Isn't that the only room who have barbie doll houses and it's completely pink?

Cole1995: LOL? TELL KAI'S AUNT TO VIDEO CAM THE MAKE UP PROCESS! XD

Ashlyn1998: YESH!

Jay1995: OKEE DOKEE! xD Will do right now!

Lloyd2004: Um, I think Kai's aunt killed him.

Jay1995: Nah, no sweat. I told Kai's aunt to use a rope. He'll be fine.

Lloyd2004: 0_0... okay. Cool. ;3

Zane1995: But I hope he makes it.

Lloyd2004: He better will. I'm tired of Cole in a wedding dress as a wallpaper.

Cole1995: *sudden realization* KAI YOU BETTER MAKE IT OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HAIR BALD! DX

Ashlyn1998: I didn't know Kai was obsessed with his hair.

Jay1995: No one makes their hair spiky for no reason.

Will1998: Spongebob does.

Reanne1998: Spongebob doesn't even have hair.

Will1998: HE DOESN'T? D8

Ashyn1998: Let me ask you this: Do you see any sponge with hair on top?

Will1998: THIS IS SPONGEBOB! DDDX

Ashlyn1998:... Will?

Will1998: WHAT? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME IN THIS MOMENT OF DESPAIR?! DX SPONGEBOB'S BALD ALL THE TIME?!

Reanne1998: Um, that concludes that you NEVER watched Spongebob.

Cole1995:... sick kids.

**Kai2283 logs in.**

Jay1995: KAI WHY ARE YOU EVEN ONLINE?! YOU SHOULD BE TAKING PICTURE BY NOW! DX

Kai2283: I- CAN'T...BREATHE...TOMATO...

Lloyd2004: Jay you promised me a picture of Kai the reindeer! :D

Jay1995: I'll take it when he gets red. XD

Kai2283: I. AM. NOT. A. REINDEER.

Cole1995: AW, KAI, DON'T BE SO MODEST! X3

Kai2283: I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN PARTNERED UP WITH YOU GUYS IN SO MANY STUFF!

Jay1995: YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR GOLDEN WEAPON IF IT'S NOT FOR US! AND YER AUNT'S GETTING MAD! =DD

Kai2283: Oh god...

**Kai2283 glumly leaves to face his death.**

Lloyd2004: Don't forget to smile!

Ashlyn1998: And say cheese! XD

Zane1995: And cover your face.

Cole1995: And Shut up Zane! :D

Jay1995: You guys are soooo good to Kai! ^w^

Lloyd2004: IKR? :D

**Jay1995 leaves to take pictures of Kai.**

Will1998: He better comes back ASAP.

Zane1995: Kai's grandma always like to take pictures, like a lot.

Cole1995: TELL THAT WOMEN TO POST EVERYTHING ON INSTAGRAM! XD

Reanne1998: lol...

**Jay1995 logs in.**

**Jay1995 posts public picture.**

**Kai2283 logs in.**

Jay1995: Which one do you think would be PERFECT to be a chatroom wallpaper? 8D

Kai2283: NOOOOOO DON'T LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK! DX

Reanne1998: 0o0 HOLY SANTA KAI YOU'RE SO CUTE IN FESTIVE WEARING!

Ashlyn1998: ROFL ROFL ROFL AWWW THAT TOMATO MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A CUTE REINDEER!

Lloyd2004: OH MY GAWD KAI YOU MADE ME JEALOUS! XD

Will1998: I KNEW THAT BLUSH IS PERFECT FOR YOU! :3 YOU LOOK AWESOME!

Cole1995: ALL FIVE IMAGES ARE SOO CUTE I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE'S THE BEST!

Kai2283: BURN. YOU ALL BURNNNN.

Jay1995: Yea, yeah. you never even gave us the oil used for burning.

Cole1995: THIS IS SO MUCH CUTER THAN JAY'S EASTER DAY PIC! XD

Lloyd2004: WHAT?! JAY HAS A PIC FROM EASTER? YOU SO GOTTA SEND ME THAT! =D

Jay1995: Crap. I knew I shouldn't have brought you guys to my cousin's house.

**Cole1995 posted public picture.**

Ashlyn1998: OMG JAY!

Will1998: Although you look sooo adorable and irresistibly CUTE, I still think Kai look better. ^^

Reanne1998: SCREAM~~~! JAY YOU ARE WAAAAAAY BETTER IN THAT WHITE BUNNY COSTUME AND A BASKET OF EASTER EGGS THAN YOUR NINJA SUIT! 8D

Jay1995:...

Kai2283: SUCK IT, JAY! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Jay1995: ACTUALLY, I FEEL SOOOO FLATTERED! SUCK IT, KAI! =DDD

Cole1995: lol

Kai2283: I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I SWEAR, TO THE NAME OF COSMO THE REINDEER, I WILL!

**Kai2283 starts planning the murder case.**

Reanne1998:... great. First Cole, now Kai. I feel so bloody.

Zane1995: I thought Cosmo was the leader of the twelve Santa's reindeers.

Ashlyn1998: I don't give a sh*t.

Lloyd2004: I am SO posting this on FB! =DD

**Jay1995 customized chatroom's wallpaper.**

**Requested everyone to refresh chatroom.**

Cole1995: I FEEL FREE NOW! AS FREE AS A BIRDEEE! XD

Jay1995: AND THE WINNER OF THE WALLPAPER CHATROOM IS... KAI THE REINDEER!

Lloyd2004: YAY! =D

Will1998: LOL YESH

Reanne1998: THE KATY PERY FAN! XD

Ashlyn1998:... *cough*

* * *

**Lol, the last part was pretty awkward. XD But did you like it? Do I need mental help? I really LOVE reviews! XD**


	7. dancing logic, privacy problems

**Sorry if this update was a little late... I was literally dragged by my mom to a relative's wedding at my hometown. And worse, there was no wifi there, and I didn't get to bring my Mac. So there goes bye to the modern society for three days.**

**Though I was stuck in a rented apartment, I was still brainstorming for a random plot for the story. But this one's a little related to rain... which was drizzling in my house.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Jay1995: SOMEONE BRING THAT DAMN WILL DOWN FROM THE ROOF, NOOOOWW BEFORE KAI'S AUNT KILLS MEH! DX

Cole1995: LOOOOOOOOL What does Will on your hiding place have to do with your grandma?

Kai2283: I see that roof is becoming theh trendz. =DD

Jay1995: I DON'T CARE JUST PULL THAT CRAZY DANCER DOWN!

Ashlyn1998: Wait, did you say dancer?

Zane1995: I'll check the roof.

Reanne1998: ... Will was never sane ever since we introduced him to spongebob.

Cole1995: HA! HA! HA! =D

Reanne1998: ... I am gonna take that voice box off your throat.

Cole1995: Try me... *moonwalks away*

Ashlyn1995: Put another rock on his way.

Lloyd2004: Umm Zane did you see anything?

Zane1995: I am currently holding a umbrella with my hand and staring at Will.

Cole1995: So what he heck is he doing? XD

Zane1995:... Is the video 'dancing the mayan rain dance' available?

Lloyd2004:... I'll go check.

Zane1995: Because I can see Will dancing a whacky type with a smoke stick in his hand and half a coconut in his head, and he's only in his underwear...

Jay1995: EXACTLY! And that's pretty much 73.9% why Kai was typing so dreamily he didn't realize he had worn his speedos over his pants.

Reanne1998: ?

Kai2283: JAAAAAYYYYYY! DDDXX

Jay1995: I'm just trying to tell you how to dress publicly.

Lloyd2004: You're lucky Sensei's not here.

Cole1995: OOH OOH JAY TAKE A PICTURE OF KAI NOW AND SEND IT BACK TO THE BOUNTY! XD

Kai2283: COLE ISH POSSESSED! D8

Jay1995: COLE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A GENIUS! =D

Kai2283: CRAP I CAN'T MOVE! DX

Cole1995: STAY. THERE.

Jay1995: YAY FATE IS JOINING OUR SIDE!

Zane1995: So... we have two insane people in this situation.

Reanne1998: Um, Zane, did you make any progress?

Zane1995: Um, I can't do anything in the rain.

**Will1998 logs in.**

Will1998: Why wouldn't the rain stop? T^T

Zane1995: so you were doing the rain dance?

Will1998: I TRIED COPYING THE RAIN DANCE ON YOUTUBE BUT I CAN'T LET THE LAPTOP SOAK IN THE RAIN! DX SO-

Lloyd2004: So?

Will1998: I HAD TO WATCH IT AGAIN AND AGIN AND AGAIN UNTIL I GOT IT AND WENT OUT!

Ashlyn1998: Um... that's ... very nice... of you...*choke*

Zane1995: There are two things that are VERY wrong about that.

Will1998: WHAT?!

Zane: Um, First, according to Youtube, you messed up the dance, and you're supposed to wear banana leaves instead of Spongebob underpants. And there's no coconut shell on his head. Second, the mayan rain dance ATTRACTS rain, not stop it.

Will1998: So... I've been sacrificing my awesome hair trying to stop the rain for the whole city's good and I only made it worse.

Jay1995: NO OFFENSE, BUT YES! NOW GET BACK IN BEFORE I GET THE CHAINSAW! D8

Will1998: *okay* *drags in*

**Will1998 performs the walk of shame.**

Kai2283: I didn't know my grandma had a chainsaw.

Jay1995: For some reasons, yes.

Kai2283:...

Ashlyn1998: ...

Reanne1998: ...

Cole1995: 0x0 that was a scary thought.

Jay1995: =D BTW, Kai...

**Jay1995 shared screen.**

Lloyd2004: COOL! I thought you can only do that on Skype! XD

Kai2283: NOOOOOOO HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A FREAKING PIC OF ME?! DX

Jay1995: Proness. B-)

Ashlyh1998: It's on the mail draft, and Jay's mouse is hovering over the 'send' button...

Reanne1998: Wait, since when does Sensei own a computer? 0_0

Cole1995: A few days ago.

Jay1995: And I just have to to a little teeny peeny tap...

Kai2283: WHYYYYY WHY IS IT ALWAYS MEEEEEE

Lloyd2004: Cuz you're famous.

Kai2283: Doesn't make any sense.

Jay1995: *click* SENT! =3

Kai2283: JAAAAAAYYYYY! DDDDDXX

Jay1995: You're welcome. Where's my thank you?

**Kai2283 storms off to throw Jay off the building.**

Jay1995: Ever noticed 80% of the murder cases are always me and Kai?! WHY?!

**Jay1995 leaves to consider visiting the author. With a taser.**

Reanne1998: lol...

Ashlyn1998: At least you always survived.

* * *

**And that's it for the chapter! XD Sorry if it's short and not really 'laughable' for you guys! XP STAY TUNED, FOR SOME MORE RANDOM ISSUES...**


	8. Trios Trouble

**Okey dokey... this one has three situations, since I had no long plot... DX Just read, and enjoy! =D**

* * *

Cole1995: Lloyd. You have a few seconds of your life before I tear your room down and smash you to potato chips if you don't return my Mac back.

Lloyd2004: Jeez, why me? 8D There's so many Lloyd in this cruel world! And how can you proof I stole your laptop, EH?!

Cole1995: a) there's a pile of sweet wrappers on my desk where my laptop disappeared. b) There is a copy your favorite shirt with some sugar sprinkled on it on my desk. c) No one except YOU, WRITES 'ALL DA LADIES LOVE LLOYD' WITH LIPGLOSS ON MY WALL! DX

Lloyd2004: Well, There're many Lloyds in this world, like I told you, even famous ones. ^^

Cole1995: -_- I am currently holding your limited edition Sapphire mint flavored bags of hard candy right now.

Lloyd2004: FINE FINE! DX BUT- BUT- BUT-

Cole1995: TELL. ME.

Lloyd2004: You see, me and Reanne were trying to prank your aunt, so we watched Youtube for tips, but go trailed off into the spongebob series and when we were watching the last episode and it was a thriller, and- and- MY LAPTOP GOT HIT BY ME CANDY AND FIZZED AND WENT KA BOOMIE! And we ate another bag of chips. =D

Cole1995: I never said my mac is a subsitude for your problems.

Lloyd2004: Yeeeeaaaahh... but... sharing is caring, right? =3

Cole1995: I DO NOT WATCH CARE BEARS.

Lloyd2004: But-

Cole1995: I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MAC GETS STOLEN BY SANTA, SPOILT IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN, WENT KABOOMIE INSIDE A NUCLEAR BOMB, GETS HACKED BY STEVE JOBS, OR A LLAMA POOPED ON IT, I DON'T WANT YOUR CANDY FINGERS TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS MAC!

Lloyd2004: DON'T YOU TRUST A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GUY WITH A PLAIN OL' MAC?! I SWEAR AT THE NAME OF GOD, I WON'T GO TO ANY THING EXCEPT YOUTUBE! DX

Cole1995: Wait a sec, how the heck did you hack into my mac?

Lloyd2004: Lol, it was easy peasy. I got it at the first try.

Cole1995: I bet you hired a hacker. Or you used the-

Lloyd2004: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT IT! DX But I didn't use any help. It was OBVIOUS. 83

COle1995: Then tell me what was it.

Lloyd2004: Mellammalovemama.

Cole1995: ...

Lloyd2004: You always suck at creating passwords.

Cole1995: Lloyd, I give you ten minutes to call the police, SWAT, Marines, whatever, to pick up the bones of your body for research, if I ever leave any after I do all top 100 most illegal stuff in Canada, US, UK, Australia, Singapore, New Zealand, whatever on you, with a chainsaw, scythe, perfume, cheese, and my aunt's dog. In short, you will feel what does 'pain' really mean.

Lloyd2004: ... can I call the medical department?

Cole1995: Oh, and also eat your precious bag of candy. And I'm setting up a eBay account to sell off your comic...

Lloyd2004: NOOOOO NOT MAH CANDIE! DXXXX

Cole1995: Too bad.

**Cole1995 has officially placed Lloyd's comic on the eBay shelf and went to perform illegal stuff on lloyd and eat his candy.**

Lloyd2004: ...Well, You only live once, right? =D

**Lloyd2004 goes off to bury Cole's mac in Candy.**

* * *

**Will1998 bleeps Kai2283.**

**Kai2283 logs in.**

Will1998: ASDFGHJKL SOME FREAKING ORGANISM GET THAT... MONSTER OUTTA MAH TOILET! DXXX FPG*$(

Kai2283: ... CHILL GUY WTH HAPPENED?! D8 You look like someone dying from a spork murder! D8

Will1998: A.. a creepy bug with brown wings...

Kai2283: WHAT?!

Will1998: IT'S HUGE!

Kai2283: SO?! WHAT IS IT?!

Will1998: IT HAS BROWN STUFF! D8

Kai2283: =_= A bug?

Will1998: AND IT SCREECHED AT MEEEEEEE!

Kai2283: JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS IT! DX YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!

Will1998: A COOOOOCKRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAA ACH!

Kai2283: 3.23. You just called me, 3.23 in the midnight, to listen to you screaming at a cockroach.

Will1998: MNWURG9P497T&$^((# I DON'T CARE JUST THROW ITS DAMN LIFE OVER THE BALCONY!

Kai2283: Will. Let me tell you THREE things, THREE. THINGS. That you are supposed to quit crying like a baby at a bug. 1) You are a Legendary Ninja. You overthrow so many evil people, saved a bajillion people, had your name in history, and you just screamed at a normal bug. 2) The cockroach is less than thirty times the size of you. A normal guy can easily squish it. 3) I. AM. NOT. HELPING. PEOPLE. WHO. EVER. CALLS. ME. IN. 3. 23. IN. THE. MORNING. BECUZ. OF. A. BUG.

Will1998: NOT THIS ONE! IT'S HUGEEEE! AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING CALLED 'ACHILLES HEEL?"

Kai2283:... Good Night. Have fun with the cockroach.

**Kai2283 drops phone and snores off.**

Will1998: KAAAAAIIIIII! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! DX

* * *

Reanne1998: Lol Cole, the biscuit just now on the kitchen was REALLY GOOD!

Lloyd2004: Maybe better than mah candies! XD Where did you buy them? Cookie mart?

Cole1995: Uh, yeah, I bought them from the mart.

Ashlyn1998: It's like, really good.

Cole1995: You brought a secret llama into my aunt's mansion? 8D I thought you didn't have one!

Lloyd2004: ... wait, what?!

Reanne1998: ...dog?

Ashlyn1998; Lol, trying to move topic? I don't have a llama.

Cole1995: Umm... then who-? 0_0

Reanne1998: WHAAAT?!

Cole1995: Uh, then who ate them?

Lloyd2004: *pft* duh, US! it's was really good! 8D

Cole1995: The whole thing? 8S

Ashlyn1998: Well, it looks like food, it tastes like food, and it looks like it's meant for chewing and swallowing. And it was really good we finished off. Sorry XD

Cole1995:... Um, I am sorry to tell you this...

Lloyd2004: what? We accidentally ate your teddy?

Cole1995: Not, but... it isn't meant for any human.

Reanne1998: it's for aliens? -_-

Lloyd2004: Wait a minute... IT'S LLAMA FOOD! I JUST SWALLOWED A PLATE OF LLAMA DELICACY! DX

Ashlyn1998: ... OH MY FREAKING JESUS, GOD! HT*#()GBCpFUPI MEDICS! CALL THE MEDICS!

Reanne1998: COLE I BLAME YOU FOR THAT! *runs into toilet and puke*

Cole1995: Not mah fault. Not mah fault. Free Sample doesn't mean it's edible for humans. But, well, at least you might transform into Llamaman.

Lloyd2004: COLE I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! EWWWW! DX

* * *

**Looks like the commotion between the two sides are balancing...**

**Reanne1998: BUT LLAMA FOOD?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Me: Idk. Bye. -_-**

**And what will next chapter be...?**


	9. Dare and lag, COLE!

**This one is quite... random... uh... -_- I can't say it out, especially the last situation of the three things. THIS CHAPTER IS SERIOUSLY T. But yeeeaaahh... just read.**

* * *

Cole1995: I said it, dare, and that's it.

Lloyd2004: But-

Cole1995: NO BUTS! YOU SAID DARE, AND THAT'S FINAL!

Lloyd2004: FINE, DAD! DX

Cole1995: Run in every level, passing every shop of the Shopping center.

Lloyd2004: 0.0 that's CRAZY! DO YOU FREAKING KNOW HOW BIG IS IT?!

Cole1995: Saying 'ye think I'm pretty?'

Lloyd2004: ... you're nuts.

Cole1998: With a big ribbon on your head and a tutu.

Lloyd2004: ...

Cole1995: =D HA! I KNEW YOU NEVER-

Lloyd2004: FINE, JERK! DX

**Lloyd2004 leaves to get on with his dare.**

Cole1995: WAIT LLOYD I'M JUST BLUFFING- Frag...

**Ashlyn1998 logs in.**

Ashlyn1998: ... Cole.

Cole1995: WHAT?! I'M ONLY JOKING I HAVEN'T EVEN GAVE HIM THE DARE! D8

Ashlyn1998: You erupted a whole joke, drove Zane mad, and now you intend to do the same to a innocent 10 year old kid.

Cole1995: LOOK, I DIDN'T DO IT PURPOSELY, OKAY?!

Ashlyn1998: ...

**Reanne1998 logs in.**

Reanne1998: I thought I would be just buying stuff for Cole's grandma.

Cole1995: Yeeeaaah... you should be... and how did you manage to sneak your phone into the mall?

Reanne1998: Proness.

Ashlyn1998: *cough* so... seen anything...different?

Reanne1998: Can someone explain why is Lloyd scampering around the mall with a Minnie Mouse Ribbon on his head and a tutu from Le Ballet yelling 'ye think I'm pretty?'

Cole1995: ... Frag, he DID it.

Ashlyn1998: Cole, you need a therapist. Like seriously need it.

Cole1998: Please stop telling me that.

Reanne1998: *ahem* I am bringing Cole's niece here you know! DX And she's only 3!

Cole1995: NOT ME FAULT YOOU BROUGHT A KID TO SEE A GUY PUTTING A BALLERINA SHOW! DX

**Jay1995 logs in.**

**Reanne1998 requests to share webcam communication.**

Jay1995: =D

Cole1995: ... my social life's over.

Jay1995: We'll see...

**Jay1995 accepts request.**

**Call starting.**

Jay1995: OMFG Lloyd! XD I SEE MINNIE LLOYD! XDDD

Reanne1998: He has a LOT of guts to do that.

Jay1998: *sniff* I AM SO PROUD OF HIM! *wipes proud tears*

Cole1995: Um... Jay?

Jay1995: OMG I'M SIMPLY CRYING WITH JOY! 8'D

Reanne1998: LOL

Jay1995: HE'S SO BRAVE! =D

Ashlyn1998: Urr...

**Lloyd2004 logs in.**

Lloyd2004: I knew I should've picked truth.

**Lloyd2004 leaves to scream 'ye think me pretty?'**

Ashlyn1998: ALL BECAUSE OF A DARE!

Reanne1998: And now he is... arrested... by the security.

Cole1995: For displaying inappropriate stuff for boys?

Reanne1998: Yeeaah, kinda... =d and breaking into the candy shop.

Cole1995: ... why am I not surprised?

Reanne1998: So... who's accompanying him to the Court?

Cole1995: idk.

Jay1995: THAT'S MAH BOY!

Ashlyn1998: ... Okay, something happened to Jay.

Cole1998: Did Kai did anything?

Jay1995: YEE HAH, DOO YEAH

Ashlyn1998: Maaaayybeee?

Cole1995: *wholes* meanie.

Jay1995: MY PROUD BOY! XD

Reanne1998: I wonder why do I even hang out with you people.

Ashlyn1998: I always thought so. I just told myself it makes life interesting. -w-

* * *

Kai2283: YO, KAI!

Jay1995: Whut? DX

Kai2283: POTATO

Jay1995: ?

Kai2283: You like Potato? =D

Jay1995: WHY?! YOU'RE MAKING POTATO MASH?! XD

Kai2283: POTATOOO BAHAHAAH

Jay1995: YOU WANNA PLAY?!

**Cole1995 logs in.**

Cole1995: Sup-

Jay1995: BANANA YEAH BANANA~~~~! AW YEAH BANANAAAAA YOU KNOW BANANAAAAA~~~~

Kai2283: POTATOOOOOO~~~ PU-PO-PA- BUH BUH BUH A COOKIE WITH A POTATO! XD

Cole1995: ?

Kai2283: BA BAH BAH NAAAAA! YOU GOTTA BAAHHHNANAAAHHHH! DX LALAAL BUH BUH BUH OOOOOOO~~~! BANANA!

Cole1995: WTH?!

Jay1995: PO-PA-PO~~~! OOOOO! POTATO IS THE WORD! POTATO, WELL'S A POTATO! P-P-P-P-P-POTATO, BUH A COOKIE WITH A POTATO!

Cole1995: ...

Kai2283: PA PA PA PA PA PAAAAA! YEAAAAHHHH BAH NAH NAH! POM PAA PAA OM PA BEH NANANANA JAAM!

Jay1995: DA DA DA TAH HOH UM PAH HEH POTATOOO BAH HAH BUH HAH POTATO IN MAH CCCOOOOKIE, EH!

Cole1995: oh my freaking god...

**Lloyd2004 logs in.**

Lloyd2004: NOOOO COLE! DX

COle1995: WHUT?! DX

Kai2283: LALALA, PEEP PO PEEP, BAH NAH NAH IN MY FREAKING JAM! XD

Jay1995: POH TAH TOOOO! LA POTATO IN MAH COOKIE WITH A PA PA PAAA! XD

Lloyd2004: *puts bomb in mouth*

Cole1995: do you have another one...

Kai2283: POTATOOOOOO! XD

* * *

Kai2283: ARGGGGGHHHH PEOPLE DON'T GO NEAR THAT DAMN WILL ANYMORE FIEWOAG74G

Lloyd2004: Lol why? He looks pretty cute and decent! XD

Will1998: I AM NOT DECENT! AND I AM NOT CUTE! I AM EVILL! BWAHAHAAwhat?

Reanne1998: Yeaaah, soooo how was the beach?

Jay1995: BEST. EXPERIENCE. EVER. IN. MY. FREAKING. SEVENTEEN. YEARS. OF. LIFE. XD

kai2283: IT WASN'T FUNNY! DX

Jay1995: I SWEAR I'M PEEING IN MAH PANTS NOW! XD OMG

Cole1995: Soooo... what happened? XD

Will1998: *stops hiccing* sooo it was like thiiissss...

Kai2283: NOOOOO STOOOOPP YOU FREAKING FIREBALL! DX

WIll1998: See, we were going to the beach, and we wanted to rest...

Kai2283: LALALALAALALLALALALALAL YOU DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Cole1995: Kai shut up! DX

Will1998: And I went to Kai, and he was still sleeping like a pig...

Kai2283: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will1998: And I dragged him to the seashore, and he's still sleeping...

Kai2283: BAUIGO8EOWRULAX HE'S POSSESSED BY TOOTH FAIRY!

Will1998: I stuffed Kai with seaweed and sand and some seashells, and got some paint and dabbed him purple so he looked bruised...

Kai2283: ENOUGH WILL PLEASE! DX

Will1998: And I went to Zane, and asked if he knows CPR.

Kai2283: )(&( *^ WILL YOU *******

Will1998: Of course, Nindroid do, and I told him that someone was washed up in the sea and looked all bruise... and... AND... AND...

Cole1995: 0.0...

Lloyd2004: O. M. F. G.

Will1998: And I led Zane to Kai, and you know what happens next. Zane still don't know who he performed CPR on. XD

Reanne1998: ROFL ROFL ROFL LOLOLOL

Kai2283: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOO OOOOO WWWWWIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL! DDDDXXX I AAM GONNA MUUUUUURRRRDEEEEERRR YOOOOUUUUU AAAAALLLLLL

Ashlyn1998: Wait, how did Kai know he was 'saved' by Zane?

Will1998: I told him.

**Kai2283 jumps off a cliff.**

Will1998P: Best prank yet, right?! XD

Jay1995: EPIC. IT WAS DOWNRIGHT EPIC.

Reanne1998: ... sick. YOU ALL SICK.

* * *

**You can stop having mental pictures now. You can quit reading this if you wanted to... XD If you actually LAUGHED at this, stay tuned for the next chapter, and REVIEW PLEASE?! YOU CAN SAY I'M SICK OR ANYTHING, BUT IT'S REALLY RATED T! DX**


	10. Ninjas fight, not babysit

**I AM SO, SO, SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE IS ABOUT THE LAST WEEKEND, I WAS SHOPPING, AND I LOOKED AT THE ELECTRONIC ADVERTISEMENT BOX, AND THOUGHT OF THIS STUFF.**

* * *

Lloyd2004: So... your aunt is visiting your third aunt for the baby's birthday... and insists on bringing us.

Cole1995: Unfortunately, yes.

Reanne1998: That sucks.

Ashlyn1998: Wait, I thought Aunt said two of us can go to the grocery.

Lloyd2004: To buy baby stuff or the birthday, and it's tonight, yes.

Reanne1998: Dammit.

Ashlyn1998:... Reanne. Don't you dare.

Reanne1998: Do I look like I have something up?

Ashlyn1998: Yeeeaah. I just read your 'shopping list'.

Reanne1998:... what does it says?

Ashlyn1998: Buy stink bomb and party pooper materials for the party.

Reanne1998:... you need glasses.

Ashlyn1998: ...What am I gonna tell sensei? 0_0

Cole1995: Lol...

Lloyd2004: Anyways, who's going shopping, and who's attending the party? =P

Ashlyn1998: Obviously, Cole's going to the party.

Cole1995: *whimpers* Please don't leave this cute little puppy alone...

Lloyd2004: Aww, of course you're not gonna be alone, you sweet little doggie, you're gonna spend your time of your life in a BABY HOUSE PLAYING BARBIE! XD

Cole1995: BURNNNN

Reanne1998: But seriously, we have to have at least someone to accompany Cole. Remember the terms and conditions?

Lloyd2004: Dammit. Ashlyn, you go.

Ashlyn1998: WHAAAT?! WHY?! DX

Cole1998: *puppy eyes* I have to babysit a baby cousin... please help me...

Ashlyn1998: You're babysitting?! =DD CAN I DO IT?!

Cole1995: 0.0 YOU KNOW HOW TO BABYSIT!? OMFG

Reanne1998: She hired herself as a babysitter and charged the neighbors twenty bucks per day. XD With a knife.

Ashlyn1998: ...I'm calling the social services.

Cole1995: ARE YOU SURE YOU WANNA BABYSIT MAH COUSIN?

Ashlyn1998: NOT A BABY'S NOT OKAY IN MAH HANDS!

Cole1995: You said it... =D

* * *

Cole1995: IT'S ONLY A BABY FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Ashlyn1998: SOS EVERYONE GODZILLA'S LOOOOOOOSSEEE! DXX

Cole1995: ... I thought no baby's not okay in your hands.

Ashlyn1998: She ain't human! SHE'S A HYBRID OF A TOTAL DINOSAUR IN HUMAN SHELL WITH DIAPERS!

Cole1995: Um, she's quite human, last the doctors checked. -_- And you don't have to dive into a laundry bag to hide from her.

Ashlyn1998: IT'S THE ONLY PLACE ME CAN GET RID OF HER, MAN! D8

Cole1995: You did a pretty good job, though.

Ashlyn1998: I MADE MY LIFE'S BIGGEST MISTAKE.

COle1995: How is making my baby cousin so attracted to you she starts hunting for you a life mistake?

Ashlyn1998: A LOCATOR! I HAVE A LOCATOR IN MY BODY! WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?! FRAG! COle, TELL THE KID THAT I'VE GONE TO SHOO THE BAD FAIRIES AWAY! DX

Cole1995: ...

**Lloyd2004 logs in.**

Lloyd2004: DUDE THIS IS AWESOME

**Reanne1998 logs in.**

Reanne1998: LLOYD GET OUT OF THAT ADVERTISEMENT ROOM NOW BEFORE I CALL 911! DX

Lloyd2004: NEVAAA! XD

Reanne1998: DON'T YOU FIDDLE WITH THE CONTROLS.

Cole1995: Um, lemme guess...

Reanne1998: GET THAT FREAKING IMMATURE GUY OUTTA THAT ROOOMM!

Cole1995: I SAID LEMME GUESS DAMMIT! DX

Ashlyn1998: SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!

**Ashlyn1998 flees to the sound of Cole's cousin screaming.**

Reanne1998: I HAVE A BABYSITTING PROBLEM TOO, WOMEN! DX

Lloyd2004: Ooh, cool! There's so many buttons!

Reanne1998: Please don't touch the principal settings button.

Cole1995: How the heck did you know these stuff?

Reanne1998: I LEARN ICT? -_-

Cole1995: Well, yeah, make sense, but... y'know... -w-

Lloyd2004: Ooh, you mean this thing...? The big red slide with a hello kitty sticker on it? 8D

Reanne1998: DO. NOT. TOUCH. ANYTHING. UNDERSTOOD?

Lloyd2004: No. *slides button* ooh, a screen and a typing board! XD

Cole1995: Wait, isn't that supposed to control stuff that is written on the advertisement board?

Reanne1998: That I have no idea- CRAP, WHAT?!

Lloyd2004: And if I type... =D

Cole1998: Aaaaand if he confirmed the message on the screen, it would PRACTICALLY send his message to ALL OVER THE ELECTRONIC ADVERTISEMENTS IN THE CITY, AND IT'S COVERING EVERYWHERE.

Reanne1998: LLLOOOOOYYYYDDDD!

Lloyd2004: THANKS COLE! 8D Now...

**Lloyd2004 logs off to hack the advertisement room.**

Reanne1998: ... does anyone knows how to contact the advertisement crew?

Cole1995: Obviously, either Lloyd killed them, or he brought a tazer.

Reanne1998: OxO

Cole1995: Okay, I am going out to take a look...

Reanne1998: Frag, the advertisement boards went blank.

Cole1995: ... 'All hail Lloyd'?

Reanne1998: LLOOOOYYDD!

Cole1995: Didn't he learn anything since he was learning to become a ninja?! -_-

Reanne1998: When was the last time he did this...?

Cole1995: When it was the serpentine's turn to babysit Lloyd in jamordecai Village.

Reanne1998: aaaannd the people around me are getting freaked out...

Cole1998: LLOYD.

**Lloyd2004 logs in.**

Lloyd2004: BWAHAHAHAHAH! XD THIS IS SO AWESOME!

Reanne1998: LLOYD THAT'S THE LAST STRAW GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I SMASH THE FIRE ALARM.

Lloyd2004: I WANNA CHANGE MAH MESSAGE AGAIN!

Cole1995: AAAnd the screen sent blank again...

Reanne1998: ... YOU HAVE ENOUGH CANDY FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP ASKING FOR MORE!

Cole1995: Lloyd?

Lloyd2004: Yeah?

Cole1998: Seriously? 'Give me all your candy and I'll spare you?' What do you think you are?

Lloyd2004: A sugar addicted god. 8D

Reanne1998: AYRO#*BVE

**Reanne went to get a chainsaw.**

Lloyd2004: 0.0 spare me...

**Lloyd2004 jumps off the advertisement building.**

**Ashlyn1998 logs in.**

Ashlyn1998: She's still dragging mah arm... T^T

Cole1995: ... have fun with my cousin.

**Cole1995 logs off.**

Ashlyn1998: COOOOLLLEEEE! DX

* * *

Lloyd2004: Hey, this party's not bad! 8D I thought we would have to play childish games like Barbie doll house or makeover or something!

Ashlyn1998: WHOO HOOO! THEY MADE HER GO UPSTAIRS! OOH YEAHH!

Cole1995: I have a bad feeling about this...

Ashlyn1998: Hey, don't be such a party pooper!

Cole1995: Well, seriously, something FEELS wrong.

Lloyd2004: I only listen to Zane if it involves 'feel'.

Ashlyn1998: NEVER TRUST A GUY IN A BLACK GI AND HIPPER HAIR.

Cole1998: Hey, this ain't hipper hair! DX

Lloyd2004: THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR HAIR GONE THROUGH A FIELD OF CHAINSAWS!

Cole1995: ...

Ashlyn1998: Uhh, guys?

Lloyd2004: Yeah? =D

Ashlyn1998: What's a use of a brown leather bag in the corner?

Cole1998: Pft, I found one too. No one decorates their house with leather unless the house is a live lady! XD

Ashlyn1998: Then...?

Lloyd2004: HOLY-

**Reanne1998 logs in.**

Reanne1998: THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! ENJOY MY STINK BOMB! OH, AND WATCH YER HEAD! XD

Cole1995: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!

Ashlyn1998: THAT'S BECAUSE SANTA POSSESSED YOU!

Cole1998: you alway- WTH?!

LLoyd2004: IT'S RAINING CANDY- WAIT, IT'S MUD BALLS! RRRUNNN!

Ashlyn1998: At least I don;t need to wear glasses. 0.o

**Lloyd2004 lost connection.**

**Cole1995 lost connection.**

**Ashlyn1998 is fetching cheese.**

* * *

**I AM SO, SO, SORRY IF THESE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE YOU SMILE! DX I DON'T THINK I HAVE MUCH STUFF TO UPDATE NOW, SO IF YOU HAVE A IDEA OF A REALLY FUNNY SITUATION, PLEASE OM ME OR PLACE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX! THANK YOU, AND ALL HAIL SPONGEBOB! XD**


	11. LAST CHAPTER

**Well, I received two message of threatening to report this story becus it's chat script form. I have two stories to manage, this and the other one, so I'm kinda done with this story. Report away, people. I don't want this story again. -_- **

**And today, we have a very important ceremony, the day that brings Jay's tears to his eyes... maybe. Happy guessing! X3**

* * *

Jay1995: GUESS WHAT, FOLKSZZZ!?

Kai2283: You found a nickel in your jacket.

Will1998: You stuffed llama food into Kai's PC.

Reanne1998: You bombed a building.

Lloyd2004: You cooked Kai's aunt's cat for dinner.

Cole1995: You painted yourself polka dot for no reason.

Ashlyn1998: You finally realized that tooth faeries doesn't live and drink vodka in your computer.

Zane1995: You managed to get that thing out of your toilet.

Jay1995: NO MAN! ZANE, GOD! DX I THOUGHT YOU SWORE TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!

Zane1995: I imply that as a thing, not the real picture of-

Reanne1998: OOH, OOH! YOU KILLED THE PRESIDENT! 8D

Jay1995: ANYWAY, I GOT A CALLZ FROM SENSEIZZZ!

Reanne1998: Are you sleeping?

Kai2283: Yeah, cuz no one puts zzz behind.

Jay1995: YEAH, I'M... SLEEPTYPINGZZZ! DX

Will1998: Okay, quit it, just tell us what Sensei said.

Jay2995: OKAYZZZ, SO HE SAID...

Lloyd2004: He decided to change into speedos for the rest of his life?

Reanne1998: He saw Lloyd's candy prank on his shirt?

Cole1995: He baked a clown caramel cake? 8D

Jay1995: WTH is thatzzz? D=

Kai2283: A cake?

Cole1995: SEE! even Kai knows what a clown cake is... wait... what's that again?

Will1998: *facepalm*

Ashlyn1998: He bought a Justin Bieber T shirt?

Jay1995: NOZZZ! HE... OH, IT'S SO TRAGIC!

Kai2283: HE?!

Zane1995: HE?!

Reanne1998: HE GOT A HEART ATTACK?!

Jay1995: No, he got a flu.

Ashlyn1995: ...

Kai2283: I will kill you for giving me a heart attack.

Jay1995: You're welcome, lolz.

Reane1998: So? He wasted an hour and a half just to call us and say he got a flu?

Jay1995: NO! HE SAID HE WANTED TO... LET US STAYZ HERE FOR ONE MORE WEEK! 8D

Kai2283: ... You got a scam.

Cole1995: NOOOO DON'T BELIEVE SENSEI MY DEAR JAY MAYBE HE WAS INTRODUCED TO ALCOHOL! DX

Will1998: ... Sensei never drinks, man.

Lloyd2004: OO YEAH! MORE OPPORTUNITIES TO STALK! XD

Reanne1998:... that means we're spending our christmas here?

Cole1995: NOOOO I DUN WANNA

**Cole1995 leaves to make a call to Sensei.**

Jay1995: YEYAY DON'T BELIEVE EH?! 8D YE'LL SHOW HIMUEPG7827 E9W

Zane1995: ... I believe he is sleeping on his keyboard now.

Lloyd2004: I wonder what did he actually eat for dinner.

Kai2283: He didn't eat. He kinda drank only mineral water.

Will1998: Yeah, but the weird thing was, he laughed after a bottle of it.

Zane1995: Don't judge a book by its cover.

Lloyd2004: Its not even a book what are you sayin- wait, you mean... 0_0

Kai2283: You mean the Spritzer mineral bottle contained... *gulp* wine?

Zane1995: Hopefully not.

Reanne1995: But no mineral water can drive a man crazy.

Zane1995: Kai's grandma likes putting expired wines into bottles.

Ashlyn1995: ... okay. Worse.

**Cole1995 logs in.**

Cole1995: IT IS REAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai2283: I have nothing to do with this... O3O~ *whistles*

Cole1995: WHO VOTES TO BRING KAI TO THE COURT!

Kai2283: Who votes to throw Cole into Bikini Bottom **(It's where spongebob lives, chill)**?

Cole1995: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

Reanne1998: Jesus, don't drag that freaking 'o'! DX

Ashlyn1998: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Will1998: DRAG COLE! DRAG COLE! DX

Cole1995: GODAMMIT WILL YOU FREGGIN CHEESECAKE

Will1998: I WILL KILL YOU FOR- what?

* * *

**Friedsausage95 logs in.**

Friedsausage95: JAAAAAAYYYYYY! DX

Electricguy95: Yes, sweetheart? =3

Friedsausage95: WHY IS MY PEN NAME A DELICACY?

Electricguy95: CUZ friedsausagewithketchupandpe pper IS TOO LONG!

Friedsausage95: ... I bet Lloyd has a better taste than you.

Electricguy95: At least your sister appreciates it.

Friedsausage95: Like she does. |-(

Electricguy95: SHE DOES, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT! DX I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SPENT SO MUCH TIME FUSSING OVER YOUR PEN NAME!

Friedsausage95: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME KAI1995?!

Electricguy95: WHY NOT?! I CAN ONLY CHANGE IT ONCE SO STICK WITH IT! THIS AIN'T FB! DX

Friedsausage95: Son of a chicken.

**Godofdessert95 logs in.**

Godofdessert95: JAAAAA-

Friedsausage95: WAIT! LEMME GUESS...

Electricguy95: It's Cole, lamer. -_-

Friedsausage95: I SAID LEMME GUESS! ASDFGHJKL DAMMIT YOU FREAKING- DD=

Godofdessert95: WHY IS MY PEN NAME CHANGED!? D8 SOMEONE FIX IT!

Electricguy95: Sorry, God of Cake. Can't change anymore.

Godofdessert95: Jay, you ungrateful grown up man.

ELectricguy95: You're welcome.

Friedsausage95: Lol, Cole. Your pen name.

Godofdessert95: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! AND YOURS IS GROUND MEAT!

Friedsausage95: IT'S SAUSAGE!

Godofdessert95: CHECK WIKIPEDIA, DUMBO! DX

Friedsausage95:...

Friedsausage95: FAAAAAKKKEEEEE!

Godofdessrt95: SUCKKAAAAAA 8D

**Candykid04 logs in.**

Candykid04: JAAAAAAAYYYY!

Electricguy95: Hi.

Candykid04: CHANGE IT BACK! NOW!

Electricguy95: Sorry, I'm afraid there is no 'change to default' button in this site.

Candykid04: See? I told you Facebook's so much better than this crap!

Electricguy95: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! DX

Candykid04: IF I DO, I MARRIED A SWEET CALLED LOLA AND SECRETLY SOLD JAY'S MASTERPIECES, AND I EVERY TIME KIDS LOOK AT ME, THEY CRY, AND I SECRETLY HAVE A WHOLE WARDROBE OF BRIDAL DRESSES!

Electricguy95: I DON'T CARE YOU TAKE THAT BACK! DX

Candykid04: NEVER! 8D FACEBOOK ROCKS

**MissTornado98 logs in.**

Misstornado98: JAAAAAAAYYYYY! DXXX

Electricguy95: Wow, I'm so famous.

MissTornado98: FIX MY DAMN PEN NAME, NOW! D8

Electricguy95: TOO LATE, LASSIE! BWAHAHAHHAHA

MissTornado98: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE US WIERD PEN NAMES CUSTOMIZED FROM THE INTERNET!? DX

Electricguy95: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SO UNGRATEFUL?

**Morningsunshine98 logs in.**

Morningsunshine98: CUZ SPONGEBOB TOLD ME SO!

MissTornado98: EXACTLY! =DDD

Morningsunshine98: AND THE FACT THAT I'M THE NINJA OF DAWN DOESN'T MEAN MY PEN NAME HAVE TO BE 'MORNING SUNSHINE'! DX

Electricguy95: Well, it suits you.

Morningsunshine98: Do I look like a five year old girl who wears a orange dress going around saying 'sunshine sunshine'?

Electricguy95: Kinda.

Morningsunshine98:... You need help.

Electricguy95: Thank you.

Friedsausage95: What makes you wanna change our names, anyways?

Electricguy95: I AM SO GLAD YOU ASKED THAT, SAUSAGE!

Friedsausage95: ...

Godofdessert95: WELL?!

Electricguy95: AND YOU TOO, GOD!

Candykid04: JUST FREAKING GET ALONG WITH THE REASON! DX

Electricguy95: Well, *ahem* I was going through the website, and I found out I can change the account names, and I just... click it. And yeah.

Friedsausage95: ... just like that?!

Electricguy95: Pfffft, what were you expecting? I climb mount Everest with my bare hands, spent a whole mountain of gold bar stolen from Kai's grandma account to just change your pen names? C'mon, people, don't you have common sense?!

Friedsausage95: ... next time when my grandma screams about the bank being attacked, I blame you.

**Friedsausage95 leaves to mind his own business.**

Godofdessert95: Uh, so... need to feed unicorn.

Candykid2004: Hear Cole's aunt shouting for meh.

Morningsunshine98: House's under attack by llamas.

MissTornado98: Aliens.

**Godofdessert95 leaves the chatroom.**

**Candykid04 leaves the chatroom.**

**MorningSunshine98 leaves the chatroom.**

**MissTornado98 leaves the chatroom. **

Electricguy95: You guys suck at making excuses.

**Silvermythic98 logs in.**

Silvermythix98: JAAAAAYYYYYY!-

Electricguy95: I CAN'T, AND I WON'T! DX NOW SHUT UP, AND LET THE WORLD LIVE IN PEACE!

**Electricguy95 goes mad.**

Silvermythic98:... Pft, Will. Your pen name.

* * *

***smash hammer on table* do you guys want them to stay in that pen name, or not?**

**The ninjas: NO!**

**Me: *Toss bomb to them* I'M ASKING THE READER'S OPINION, GODAMMIT! DX**

* * *

**Mysteryguy203 logs in.**

****Will1998: Uh... who are you?

Mysteryguy203: ...

Will1998: Um, what?

Mysteryguy203:...

**Mysteryguy203 requests to send private image to Will1998.**

Will1998: mom told me not to talk to strangers- oh, you only live once, right? XD

**Will1998 accepts request**.

**Image loading.**

Will1998:... NOOOO!

* * *

**Guess away, cuz there's no more next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**And bye, for a last time... -_-**


End file.
